On Fire
by ZarahJade
Summary: <html><head></head>Sasuke is a firefighter who would do anything to protect those he loves. Naruto is a psychologist who gets interrupted during a session to watch a breaking news broadcast. He gets to see his lover in action on live TV but then Sasuke goes back inside.</html>


_A/N: Hey guys. I know its been awhile since you've heard from me. So this is a nice little one-shot that I wrote today. I got the inspiration because I was thinking about my boyfriend & I's relationship and how I get mad at him and am totally a terrible girlfriend, but he wants to be a firefighter and I support that. This came from me thinking about what could happen and how many regrets I'd have. It came out of nowhere really. 4,711 words came outta mid-air! Its like magic. Yes, I'm still working on the sequel to Blind, sorry its taking so long, I hope it will be worth the wait! Now, without further ado, Enjoy "On Fire!" and R&R_

_WARNING: Boys like boys, no citrus fruits or anything like that but don't like guys being in a relationship, don't read. Also, Character Death! (Dont hate me!)_

_Disclaimer: I so don't own Naruto or Sasuke would probably be being tortured all the time (though he's my favorite character, I love to torture him. Tough love baby!) and would never have left with a creepy snake man... in fact... Orochimaru never would have been created... *shudders*_

* * *

><p>From his third story office Dr. Naruto Uzumaki could hear the sirens as they entered the hospital, carrying wounded and often dying men, women and children. Uzumaki was a psychiatrist at Konoha's one and only hospital. He was used to the sound but today, at that moment, the blaring sirens made a chill run up his spine. Almost as if to say, brace yourself. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming, and there were eerie clouds filling the sky overhead. He cursed himself internally and focused back on his patient, when his secretary, Konan, burst through the doors to his office. His client gave her a pointed glare, he was paying for his full hour afterall.<p>

"Dr. Uzumaki! Something has happened. Fire. Turn. On. The. News." She panted. He gave her a questioning look but she shook her head and panted one word that made his world stop. "Uchiha."

Naruto didn't even realize he had leapt over his desk and grabbed the remote for the TV in the corner of his office, quickly flipping to the local news station, where a reporter was standing outside a burning concrete building, flames spewing from every window and door visible. The words "breaking news" flashed across the bottom of the screen. "…hope to get a statement from fire chief Yamato very soon. Stay with us as we cover this latest news." Naruto's heart stopped the moment he saw the flames, but it didn't start again as he read the words scrolling on the bottom, there was no comfort for him as he read about the hundreds of lives saved and the miniscule amount of people still missing in the inferno. He barely registered the voice as the news screen came back to life, only this time it was Chief Yamato. "… lost contact with four firefighters inside. Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Lieutenant Maito Guy, and Captain Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto's knees gave out hearing the name of his lover being listed as missing. He fell to the floor, the room was spinning and it felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He tried to focus on Chief Yamato's words but everything was hazy through his fear. "…are working our hardest to get communication back up as we speak. We will…" No one will ever know what he was going to say as resounding cracks filled the air and the sound of concrete shattering on the concrete below rang out over his voice.

Naruto watched as his boyfriend's boss whipped around, a flash of panic for his missing rescue squad across his face. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he watched with everyone else as the building fell, concrete slabs crushing anything in the way. Konan came behind the young psychiatrist and wrapped a strong comforting arm around him, while politely asking his client to leave, assuring him that his session today was free. The cameras suddenly focused on the door where two figures came running out of the collapsing structure each one holding another person across their shoulders. Naruto watched as the figures approached and relief overcame him as he realized Sasuke was carrying an unconscious civilian woman. The other was Guy with Kiba over his shoulder. Naruto felt a pang of guilt for being relieved as soon as he realized Sakura wasn't with them.

Sasuke quickly ran over to the paramedics and handed the woman off to them, turning back to the building. As he went to run back into the building a strong arm across his chest stopped him in his tracks. He growled and glared, "Itachi, let me go! There's still a member of my team in there." Itachi's face remained stoic though Sasuke could see the sympathy in his eyes as he held his brother back.

"Little brother, let her go. The building isn't safe. You can't go back in there." Itachi didn't know what hit him until he was on the ground seeing stars and watching the back of his little brother running back into the unsound building. He lost his normal cool and his panic clearly showed as he screamed after his only sibling. "Sasuke!"

Naruto watched the screen in front of him in horror as he heard Itachi's scream and saw the cameras focus on Sasuke running back into the collapsing building. He heard Yamato's voice being captured by the microphones as he spoke into his communicator, "Uchiha, what the hell do you think you're doing? Get the fuck out of there!" Naruto heard static before the camera slid back to the young reporter and she started spewing about recent developments that Naruto's panicked mind didn't understand. After that, the newscast interviewed the factory's workers and did other meaningless things but they never talked to Yamato or any other firefighters again for the duration of the broadcast.

Itachi came to stand beside Yamato, who didn't even spare him a second glance as he tried to establish communication with the two firefighters now inside. "Sakura do you copy?" Static. "Captain Uchiha, Can you hear me?" Static. "Haruno, Uchiha, do you copy?" Static then a click before Sasuke's voice came fuzzily out of the speaker, "Uchiha here. I copy."

"Uchiha, what's the situation in there? Get your ass back out here before you get killed." Yamato demanded, as much as a friend as the Fire Chief.

He heard Sasuke chuckle through the line before answering, with what he knew was a smirk, "A little fire can't hurt me. I won't leave a member of my team behind. Especially not a rookie who was under MY care. The situation in here is, flames are everywhere, the building is collapsing around me so it's like extreme dodgeball, visibility is low because of the smoke and bursting pipes and its hotter than fucking hell. So the situation is just fucking peachy, Chief." With that, Sasuke began searching for his teammate, ignoring the demands from his chief to get out of the building. 'There's gonna be hell to pay for this later.' He thought.

He tried to go back to where he had last been with Sakura, only to find the entire floor collapsed. Picking his way through rubble he finally caught a glimpse of a yellow jacket a few feet away under some boards. He threw off the boards as soon as he was there and checked the female's pulse. It was strong, he noted. Her helmet was a few feet away and had a large crack in it, and there was blood running down her face from a large cut on her forehead. "Chief." He waited until he got a response. "I found Haruno. She's unconscious but alive. Head injury knocked her out. I'm…" He was cut off as a floor above him started to crumble raining down bits of debris on him as he covered Sakura with his body. "The fourth floor is starting to collapse now. I'm going to bring her back, but I need someone to guide me. There's nothing distinguishable left here to help me mark my way back." He carefully put Sakura's helmet back on and lifted her in a fireman's hold over his shoulders.

He was following the instructions to get back when he felt Sakura wake up. Kneeling, he released his hold on her, informing the chief that she was awake. "Sakura? Are you okay?" He asked his trainee.

She looked blearily at the man who saved her, realizing it was her Captain, she blushed and said, "My head hurts like a bitch and my lungs feel like they're on fire but other than that, yeah."

"Good. Glad to hear it." Sasuke relayed the information to Yamato. Looking back at the female rookie he asked, "Can you walk? We need to get out of here now." Sakura nodded and Sasuke helped her sling her arm over his shoulder, supporting part of her weight as they slowly followed the path Guy had mapped out for them. They made it to the last hallway when Sasuke heard it. The huge crack followed by a whoosh of air. He reacted purely on instinct and threw Sakura forward harshly while he jumped back. Just as she stumbled to the ground a huge slab of concrete fell between them, blocking Sasuke off from the hallway.

"Captain!" Sakura cried frantically. The slab had sent some shards of concrete, glass and metal flying in her direction but otherwise she was unharmed by it. She heard a low moan from the other side of the debris.

"Haruno. Are you alright?" Sasuke said, fighting the blackness threatening his vision. After she replied yes, he continued with the hardest decision of his life. "Sakura, go. Straight down that hallway is the exit. You'll be fine." She protested, saying she wasn't going to leave him when he cut her off with as much force as he could muster, "That's an order Haruno. The exit is blocked off for me and I'm hurt, it's over. Now go, before any more debris falls." He heard a muffled sob and the sound of running footsteps fading further away. Reaching up he pushed the button on his communicator, fighting the panic rising in his chest, "Yamato, Sakura is coming out. She should be at the doors in thirty seconds."

"Uchiha, what do you mean 'Sakura is coming out'? Where the hell are you?"

"I'm not coming back this time Chief. Sorry to blemish your record. I got caught in some debris, my back is broken and my lower half of my body is crushed. The exit hall is blocked and there's no way a rescue team could make it through the building, even if it was safe." Sasuke panted out as he struggled to breathe. This was it. He was really going to die. He lifted a shaking hand to undo his helmet and pulled it off so he could lay flat on the ground, staring at the gaping holes and flames on the floors above him. His throat and lungs burned and it was hard to breathe from the smoke, the difficulty breathing wasn't helped any by the giant slab of concrete resting on his stomach and legs.

"Hang on Uchiha. It's not over yet. You're still breathing and we still have fight left in us out here. We're gonna get you out and send you back home to Naruto. I promise" Yamato said almost desperately. He couldn't stand to hear the Uchiha concede defeat. When had he, or anyone else for that matter, ever heard Sasuke give up? Never! He couldn't think of one time when the young man had admitted defeat. Sasuke was the toughest firefighter… no, the toughest MAN he knew. He and everyone else truly thought the kid could do anything.

Sasuke struggled to breathe. He could feel the hot flames all around him, making his skin burn and it felt like his blood was boiling in his body. Every breath he took he felt like the flames were going down his throat and into his lungs. He just wanted it all to stop. He wouldn't give up, Naruto had taught him that giving up is just the easy way out, but it was just so damn hot and painful. 'Naruto…' He smiled as he thought of his blonde idiot. His heart ached when he realized how hopeless this situation was, and how hard it was to catch his breath. He realized he was never going to see Naruto's golden spikes, or his shining blue eyes that seemed to make time stop when he gazed into them, or his wide smile that seemed contagious because when he saw it, even Sasuke had to give a smirk.

Using the last of his strength, Sasuke reached up to his communicator and pushed the button. He didn't want to die completely cut off from everyone. "Chief… Don't make…" There was a pause as Sasuke had a coughing fit. "…promises you… can't keep. " Sasuke smirked and swallowed, trying to ease the ache in his throat.

"Sasuke…" Yamato didn't know what to say. How do you talk to one of your coworkers, your friends, while they're dying in one of the most horrific ways possible and all you can do is watch from outside?

Sasuke couldn't help the coughing now, as much as it hurt. His eyes burned and watered and somewhere in his mind he was registering that the flames were licking his skin through his fireproof jacket now. "Don't Chief… I know… a rescue team couldn't get here in time… even if it wasn't too dangerous… It's fine…"

Itachi stood next to Yamato listening to his brother calmly accept death. He started trembling and the Fire Chief wouldn't look at him. He wanted to scream at Yamato to get some guys in there and get his brother out, but Sasuke was right, it was too dangerous and they wouldn't make it in time.

Sasuke's vision was swimming from lack of oxygen. He pressed the button again, visions of his life with Naruto in his head. "Chief… I didn't… I never told him I loved him… I do though… I was gonna…." Sasuke struggled to form a coherent thought, he knew his time was getting close. As his eyes slid shut and his chest rose one last time he breathed out, "He was the one… Naruto."

Yamato's eyes squeezed shut as he heard Sasuke's last remark, then static. He wanted to retort, to say that everything was going to be alright, but he knew it wasn't. He knew he had just lost a 24 year old firefighter, who still had so much left to do in life. Sasuke had had a wonderful future ahead of him, one that included Naruto. Oh god… Naruto… How was he supposed to deliver this news to the carefree blonde? The Fire Chief looked to Itachi, who couldn't compose himself. 'How did this happen?' was the only thought going through Yamato's head as he shook away the images of Sasuke wounded and burning alive, and the image of the future, seeing blue eyes dull and watching Naruto's heart break.

Itachi heard his baby brother's last words, silently pleading that they weren't really going to be his last but knowing they were. His brother was dead. He couldn't do anything to save him. He was a goddamn paramedic, the best of the best, but he couldn't save his own damn brother. He slammed his fist into the side of the ambulance he was leaning on for support, tears falling unchecked down his cheeks. He knew he'd have to deliver the news to their parents, that was bad, but he also knew he'd have to be there when they told Naruto, that was the worst. He wanted that damn fire to get put out so he could go search for his little brother, he needed to give Naruto something. He knew there would be no body, just a lump of burned flesh, bone and melted fabric. But something had to have survived, his little brother couldn't just disappear.

It had taken hours, but the fire was finally out. The remaining firefighters,Yamato, and Sasuke's two squad members accompanied by Itachi, were all dressed head to toe in fireproof suits with oxygen masks. They were all shaken by the loss of Sasuke, but they all wanted to find something of his existence to send back home to Naruto. After a good two hour search of the area they thought Sasuke had been in, Itachi stumbled and fell to his knees, losing hope they'd find any remnants of his brother. He slammed his gloved fist into the rubble causing it to shift a little, where he saw yellow. Reaching out he moved the rubble aside and revealed Sasuke's helmet. He reached out and picked up the soot stained, flame licked helmet gingerly, as if it was something fragile and precious that could break at any moment. He called out to the others, who rushed to his side. He stood, realizing that he was standing on the slab that had pinned his brother with a sickening clarity, and walked toward Yamato.

"We need to go tell my parents that they have lost their son. And we have to tell Naruto that he has lost…" Itachi's eyes teared up once more thinking of how the blonde was going to react. Itachi's parents hadn't been happy when Sasuke decided to become a fireman, in fact, when he did, they cut off all communication with him. They hadn't spoken in several years, and Sasuke became known as the disgrace of the Uchihas. It was Naruto who encouraged Sasuke to fulfill his dream, who was there with Sasuke, encouraging him every step of the way, and it was Naruto who Sasuke had planned to spend his life with, the first person he ever felt true love for. Sasuke respected his parents, but there was no love. He admired Itachi, but admiration and love are two separate things. No, Naruto was the only person Sasuke ever loved and now it was Itachi's job to tell the blonde that he had lost everything.

Mikoto and Fugaku were sitting in their parlor, watching the news and the reruns of the footage from the fire earlier. They watched as their son came out with the victim over his shoulder. They saw as he turned to go back into the building and Itachi stopped him. They saw him punch Itachi and run back into the burning building. The one thing they didn't see was him come back out. They looked up when they heard a car pull into their driveway, Mikoto put her hand to her mouth as she saw that it was a small red car with the fire department's emblem on it. Both parents raced to the door and ripped it open. Time seemed to slow down as Itachi got out of the passenger seat, Yamato out of the drivers, and Kiba and Guy from the backseat, solemn looks on all their faces. Itachi walked slowly up the walk trying to keep himself composed in front of his parents, perfect emotional control, that was the Uchiha specialty.

He looked up when he reached the front steps. "Mother… Father…" His voice shook even though he tried to control it. He looked at his mother whose eyes were wide and pleading, and his father who was completely composed. "S-sasuke..." He swallowed. It hurt so bad to even say his brother's name. How was he going to do this with Naruto? "…Sasuke is dead. He died today in a fire. W-we couldn't save him. I'm sorry." He looked down, tears threatening to fall.

Mikoto sunk to the ground tears falling and her hand clamped tightly in front of her mouth to keep in the scream that was ripping at her throat. Sasuke… her youngest son… was…dead. She couldn't fathom it. She refused to believe it. Thoughts whirled in her head and she felt like she was going to pass out. Her chest was tight and she couldn't breathe. 'Sasuke...'

Fugaku just stared at his eldest son. He felt dizzy so he leaned heavily against the doorframe. He was vaguely aware of his wife sinking to the floor but he wasn't in control of his body. Everything seemed frozen. Sasuke was dead. After they had told him how dangerous that job was, he still pursued it and now… now he was dead because of it. Fugaku felt the anger rise in his chest, he curtly nodded at his eldest son, glared at his wife and went to lock himself in his study.

Itachi comforted his mother and helped her in the house. Guy, Kiba and Yamato stayed outside, standing in silence. He made his mother some tea and waited until she seemed able to breathe again before standing up. She looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head, his lips set in a grim line, "I have to go tell Naruto. He was Sasuke's boyfriend." He didn't look back as he heard a sharp intake of breath when he walked away.

Naruto laid on the couch in his and Sasuke's small one bedroom apartment, dressed in Sasuke's sweatshirt and sweatpants. He was staring blankly at the wall when he heard a knock on the door. He wanted it to be Sasuke, but Sasuke wouldn't knock on his own door. Dread filled Naruto as he trudged to the door, opening it slowly, willing it to be anybody but…

Itachi, Guy, Yamato and Kiba all stood in front of Naruto's door. Kiba was holding a soot covered helmet. Naruto felt his heart stop and his knees give out before he was sobbing into Itachi's strong chest. "Naruto. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Uchiha said. Knowing he didn't need to say the words they all hated to hear just yet. The blonde knew what was going on the moment he saw Itachi and Sasuke's coworkers. Naruto shook his head hysterically, trying to will it to not be true and to let Sasuke come home. "He's dead, Naruto. The last thing he said was that he loved you and that you were the one. Your name was the last thing from his lips. He didn't want to leave you, Naruto." The blonde was sobbing loudly into his chest. The young doctor was shaking badly and Itachi was supporting his full weight as he pushed him backward into the apartment and onto the couch. Itachi just stared blankly forward, a few tears escaping for his brother and Naruto's loss, holding the blonde and not knowing what else he could do.

Naruto couldn't think straight. Sasuke was dead. He wasn't coming home again. He'd never have to hear that ridiculous "Hn" again. He'd never feel Sasuke's warmth again. So many thoughts and memories swirled together until Naruto felt like he was going to be sick. He retained control over his stomach but he still felt dizzy and nauseas. Sasuke had admitted he loved him… that he was the one. Naruto felt sad but he also felt angry. The bastard couldn't admit that he loved him or wanted to be with him forever until his dying moments? Naruto stood up, fists clenched. "Why?" He ground out through gritted teeth, eyes closed.

Kiba stepped forward reaching a hand out to put on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto…" He started but was shoved roughly backward, jarring his sprained ankle and making him wince.

"Don't. Don't you fucking touch me. You were a member of his squad. He was your captain. You should have been with him… maybe… maybe he'd still be alive if you were." Naruto's voice cracked and tears flowed down his face. He paced around the room a few times before coming to a halt. When he spoke it was barely more than a whisper. "Why did he go back in there? Why did he give his life up for someone else? He didn't even like Sakura, she annoyed him with all her fawning over him when he made it clear he was with me… Why save her? Why…. Did he…. Leave _me_?" Naruto fell to his knees and sobbed for what seemed like an eternity before he saw feet standing in front of him.

Kiba stood in front of Naruto, usually so happy and carefree, now broken and lost on the hardwood floor. The object in his hands felt like it weighed a ton and was sucking the life out of him. "He couldn't have forgiven himself if he let Sakura die. She may have annoyed him, but she was still a member of his squad, and he felt he was responsible for all our well beings. If one of us ever got hurt, he was always the first to jump into action, taking risks to protect us. He was a great captain and a great friend. As much as he liked to deny it, he was actually a very caring person. Naruto, he didn't mean to leave you. You know that's not what he wanted. He's gone and nothing can change that. We can't think about 'what ifs' in our job, or we'd all go insane. But I don't think it would have mattered if we were with him, he would have made sure we got out and he would have been the last one out anyway." He pushed Sasuke's helmet into Naruto's shaking hands, blue eyes watery and shocked. "Forgive him Naruto. I won't ask you to forgive us, we don't deserve it. We lost him. But forgive him, because that's all you can do for him now." With that, Kiba turned and left the apartment, motioning for the others to follow, which they did silently. Kiba turned around with one last glance at the blonde kneeling on the floor staring at the helmet blankly.

The day of the funeral was cold, but sunny. If Naruto wasn't so depressed, he might have laughed. It mirrored the bastard perfectly. He went through the event on autopilot. He had been on autopilot since Konan had burst into his office nearly a week ago. His eyes didn't take in the flowers or Sasuke's parents and Itachi, or any of the men in uniform standing to the side. He didn't hear the preacher's sermon, or the gunshots. He didn't feel the wind ruffle his hair. He just felt numb and empty. His eyes locked on the casket in front of him, wondering when he was going to wake up from this nightmare, but knowing he never would. Next thing he knew he was back in his apartment, with no conscious memory of how he got there. Naruto broke down and cried until he felt like he couldn't ever cry again, then he straightened up and headed to their… _his_… bedroom and began packing up all of Sasuke's stuff, with the intention to give it to Goodwill.

That was how he started the process of moving on. Sure he still had emotional breakdowns occasionally. He flinched when Sasuke came up in a conversation. He visited his lover's grave daily with fresh flowers and a new story to tell, but he didn't completely stop his life just because Sasuke lost his. One particularly dreary day he was standing in the rain, blonde hair plastered down flat from the moisture, in front of Sasuke's grave. He had a breakdown similar to the one Kiba had pulled him back from, only this time he was alone, no one was pulling him back. Everything was silent, except for the patter of the rain, and still as he spoke. "Why Sasuke? Why did you save her? Why didn't you come home to me? Sasuke… why did you leave me! …I'm sorry Sasuke. This is the last time you'll see me for a while. I'm going to Suna to start a new life. Being here is just too hard. I can't escape the memories of you and I. I need to move on. I love you, Sasuke."

When he was done and on his knees on the soaked earth of the grave, leaning against the headstone to stay upright he felt a breeze against his neck momentarily, almost like a breath. He shivered and stood, still staring at the headstone, he felt the breeze again but this time it was longer, like a spoken word, and he could have sworn he heard Sasuke's voice say "Naruto" and felt strong arms around him for a moment before it disappeared leaving him to wonder if it was just his imagination. He turned around, away from the grave, saying, "Goodbye Sasuke. We'll meet again, please, just wait for me." He never went back after that day. He went to Suna and made a new life for himself there, as a firefighter. After that day, it could be said he truly moved on, but to anyone who knew him, he was really just frozen in time.


End file.
